Eyes on the Prize
by Cut3'n'Psych0
Summary: Sakura was having trouble sleeping. AU. PWP. GaaSaku. For Binxxx


**A/N**: I ripped out a lot of the plot in favour of pr0n. And YET.

Written for the lovely Binxxx for Valentine's day. Might re-edit later...

**Warning**: Shameless smut. Read at your own peril~!

* * *

Sakura didn't bother to sit up when she heard the door to his room creak open.

It was far too late into the night and she really should have been asleep two hours ago.

There were far too many important errands to run in the morning for (Sakura mentally rolled her eyes) her _current_ Leader before the whole conference fiasco started up all over again in just a few hours.

_Only two more days left...  
_

The delegates from Sound had been pretty anal about the way they run things "In their own land", and it was starting to take far too much mental gymnastics from every other country's respective PA to keep their own Leaders from casually sliding hints of the _next_ world war into their speeches.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

_Just two more days..._

That feat alone required _at least_ five hours of sustained unconsciousness in Sakura's books, and by her previous estimation, she was already lagging behind.

There was definitely no room for any kind of further distractions.

Like Gaara crawling into her bed.

Or Gaara avoiding his own sleep schedule like the plague, only to tamper with hers whenever it tickled his fancy.

Or...

No.

Nope.

Sakura willed any other ideas lurking at the forefront of her mind further and further away and feigned sleep as best as she could. She even drew the covers all the way up to her chin. And...

"_No such luck_," she whispered mostly to herself.

Just like before, he had effortlessly wrenched open the door to the (guest) room and shut it again with a soft click. He side-stepped the chair she had set up slap bang in the middle of the doorway, and then heard him place it gently to the side with a soft chuckle before he slid further into the room.

When she felt the familiar dip in the mattress, Sakura sighed and braced herself for the usual tug-of-war with her pink comforter.

"You know, I'm pretty sure there's one waiting for you_ on your bed_ just down the hall."

"This one smells nicer." Gaara said without missing a beat.

"They wash your sheets too you know."

"Mm..."

"..."

"..But it's not pink."

At that tidbit, Sakura gave up and let him pull it away with a huff.

"I thought a great Leader such as yourself would rather prefer a more bold colour like maroon."

Even in the dark, Sakura could practically feel Gaara pulling a face and soon enough her laughter tinkled through her annoyance. She switches on her lamp shade.

"Why not?"

His jade eyes square onto her own green pair. "'Why not' what?"

"Maroon."

"I don't like it."

"And you prefer... pink?"

"..."

"..."

"No."

Sakura rarely got an outright 'yes' or 'no' answer from Gaara, so she had been thrown off guard just a smidge.

"How about beige?"

He in turn had stretched out next to her during their back and forth just so their bodies were close enough but not quite touching. The space between the them was charged and tempting, and Sakura was already feeling the beginning of something fundamentally wrong with her if she found not-touching someone this enticing.

"Everything is beige in Sand."

Sakura laughed again.

"Even the sand..."

"Is that why you prefer pink?"

"No."

Ooh twice in a row. But wait—

"'No' you don't prefer pink or 'no'—"

"What I prefer is...," Gaara paused just long enough to irritate her, "you."

And Sakura attacked him.

She didn't care that it would set her back (three hours or so) further behind schedule. That kind of admission had been a low-blow and he deserved to be kissed dammit!

That or as a young girl that got wet at the mere thought of sappy romantic stuff, she had been deprived of being whispered sweet nothings into her ear all her life, and she took what she could get.

Sakura was about half-way nipping down his neck when she realized that rather than get turned on by her attention, Gaara was _laughing_.

Not in a low, sexy rumble that might perpetuate what she was trying to instigate. Or anything fiendishly close to, "I will bury your entire population in my backyard sandbox" laugh (Naruto swore on his life that he had seen him do plenty of times) either.

This was something else.

Something that sounded so unrestrained, with just a hint of a snort following his sharp inhale.

Sakura stopped short of her animalistic urges in favour of watching him, because it was the sort of laugh that made it actually seem possible for him and Naruto to finally be considered as two of the same species.

"What's up?" Gaara asked her after she had been staring at his face a tad too long.

She blinked herself back to reality and brought her face within mere millimeters of his.

"Let's fuck."

It was not exactly witty by her own standards.

But it was late... and in (Sakura idly glanced to her right to read the digital clock on her night stand) four more hours she had to be up again and bribe him ...and Naruto... and Tsunade-shishou... into playing nice with the rest of... okay one particular country more than others.

"Oh?"

Gaara had rolled to follow her, and pressed his face between her breasts. His hand found its way to the hem of her white tank top and yanked it slowly up her torso, and off.

His fingers danced along her naked skin with a touch that was far too light.

And too teasing.

"We have to get up early." Sakura hissed, and Gaara grinned at her misplaced enthusiasm.

His fingers traced the bottom curve of her breasts before meandering down towards her stomach.

"I see."

Her breath hitched as Gaara sank his teeth into one of her areolas, and handled the other just as roughly between his fingers. He punctuated his journey up to her collarbone with equally rough kisses leading for Sakura to wonder just how many hickeys was too many before people start bordering the look with domestic abuse charges.

"And I've been having just the _worst _luck with falling asleep lately."

Gaara smirked into the side of her neck. "I think I know how to fix that."

"Yeah?"

"Mm."

Sakura ran her hands along his toned arms, up and around his shoulders, and brought them to rest around the back of his neck. She kept herself from lacing them together long enough to brush her thumb along the line of his jaw.

"How?"

It was less than a second before he was on top of her, his body fully pressing hers into the mattress.

With his face still against her neck, Gaara deeply inhaled whatever he had been smelling the moment he had laid his head down on her pillow.

It made Sakura pulse with desire. This was the way he often began their ritual. By burying his nose against her skin and breathing her in, and although she didn't know what to make of it, she loved having his attention all onto her.

He slid down the length of her body, and caressed his way down her breasts, her sides, her hips, and her thighs. His fingers reached back up to curl around the lacy band of her underwear and she lifted her hips up high enough just so that he could slide them off with minimal difficulty.

Sakura kept her legs parted in anticipation, and her smile widened as she saw his messy spikes dip down between her thighs.

Gaara's fingers skated along the backs of her thighs with that feathered touch that often drove her mad with want. The fingers stopped and almost immediately she felt his teeth against her thigh. His bite was firm enough to make her gasp. Then, his tongue dip forward and dragged itself along her skin as the rest of his mouth made its way to the slick center of her.

Sakura always considered herself as someone who just didn't enjoy getting that kind of attention down _there_.

It made her feel self-conscious and awkward, and a little more too aware of her flaws. Or, rather, it _had _made her feel that way.

Now, she was beginning to think that maybe her previous lover just wasn't very good at eating people out.

That, or by comparison Gaara was _very _good at it.

Whatever the case, she was certainly enjoying herself now. She loved the way he teased her. His tongue traced her folds slowly, first clockwise, then the opposite, barely brushing against her clit in passing. He lazily traced some form of pattern only known to him until she was soon writhing for more.

"_Please._" Sakura whined.

She was so _close_.

And that never failed to make him relent.

He growled into her flesh and unleashed a hurricane of pleasures through an unsteady combination of pressing, swirling, and sucking.

Sakura tossed her pink head back and came with one long, powerful shudder. His mouth carried on its onslaught till she eventually regained her bearings long enough to smack him away from her clit.

Gaara raised his head with a satisfied smirk and kissed her stomach. He trailed his way up to her mouth to kiss her fully on the lips and as he pulled back, she saw his chin dripping with the wetness of her.

"Better?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

Sakura hummed and laid her head on his chest.

"But..."

His grip on her breast tightened, and one of his thumbs grazed across her nipple in rough pinch. He ran a hand down the length of her body, his fingers sliding over the wetness of her entrance.

Sakura couldn't help but arch into his touch.

"Mine." he said in a hungry tone that sent excitement through her like a thunderbolt.

He slipped one finger inside of her, then another. Sakura gasped at the suddenness, her body throbbing with renewed desire. He worked her expertly, fingers curling to manipulate that spot inside her that made her gush. In moments, he had her on the edge of climax once again. When Gaara pulled his hand away from her, Sakura couldn't keep the whine from escaping her lips.

He chuckled at her expense, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as he eased himself closer.

Then, Sakura felt the head of his erection against her as he slowly dragged it across her clit, then down between her lips and back again.

"It's _my _turn."

He had whispered in her ear, ragged, and he barely gave her enough time to scream "_Fuck_," before he rammed his full length in.

He kept her there, in toe-curling, wordless want, for an agonizingly-long minute, taunting her with the length of his cock. When he finally moved, away from her, it was like a breath of air after suffocation. With agile hands, Gaara lifted her hips, adjusting her, holding her where he wanted her as he began to thrust.

It was a furtive, intense quickie— and Sakura was overwhelmed by how strong his grip was, and how effortlessly he lifted her into his arms this way and that, as if she were nothing.

She often found something inexplicably erotic in putting herself at his mercy, trusting him to know her limits and to respect them. It was the sort of foolhardy decision that could so easily become a horrible mistake and that was precisely the appeal.

Sakura arched further into the motion of his hips. Gaara leaned his head down, his nose burying into the side of her neck to breathe her in once more. He inhaled sharply and hummed. As if spurred by her scent, the hand on her hip squeezed her with bruising force and Gaara hooked his other arm behind her knee. A bolt of pleasure hit her deep within her gut as he drove into her.

She moaned, too loudly, but felt too tired to stifle it. She was far too distracted by the hot, tingling sensation that ran up the length of her spine and then straight down to the soles of her feet.

Sakura abandoned all kinds of worries because "So what if the whole house heard?", as she let herself sink into the sensation of a well-needed fuck.

Her pleasured cries were timed to the motion of Gaara's hips.

And suddenly his hand clamped over her mouth.

She groaned against it, and tried to push him off. She even bit his hand because...

Her green eyes meet his feral jade ones in the dim-lit room.

...because it would edge him on.

With her teeth sunk into his palm, and one leg slung over his broad shoulder, Sakura felt like a wild, feral thing, made for fucking, and Gaara eagerly drummed that point home as his every thrust hit her just _right_.

Then, the more she struggled against his stiff hold, the more she felt him tense and shudder above her.

Soon, his violent rhythm was starting to falter, and even his breaths were coming out in short uneven pants. Beyond his stoic way for commanding those in his service, and everyone around him really, it tickled Sakura something fierce to see him come just as undone with her.

His short, moans slipped from between his lips straight into her ear, and Sakura quivered at the sound, wanting more. Wanting to shatter his inhibitions as much as he did hers. She tightened her grip on his waist with her thighs, and felt Gaara give out a sharp cry, followed by a long groan as he drove the full length of his cock into her one final time.

Their climaxes came one after the other and they rocked together in short shallow thrusts until the last ripples of orgasm ebbed away.

* * *

When Sakura got back from getting them both a glass of water, Gaara had already laid siege to her bed and was lying on his back, mouth slightly agape. His whole body was stretched and gleaming brilliantly with sweat.

Smiling, she settled on the other side of the bed and lit the lampshade, and ignored the alarm clock in favour of turning her complete attention to him.

Gaara had been taking her in with heavy-lidded eyes, and as he remained staring at her, and dazed, Sakura happily concluded that she too, had rocked his world.

"So," Sakura said reaching over to hand him a glass of water.

"...?"

"Think anyone heard us?"

He accepted the offer and gratefully downed it in two huge gulps before he placed it on the stand next to him. He turned back to grin at her, perhaps a little too wickedly.

"It's about time they wake up, too, anyway."

* * *

**A/N**: ...Emphasis on might. (But I probably will) In the meantime, stay hydrated! ❤


End file.
